dawnoftomorrowfandomcom-20200214-history
Ava Gwong
Ava Jiaxin Gwong (born May 16, 2054; age 33), is currently the Governor of California since XX XX 20XX. Gwong has previously served as a lawyer for five years, and three years as Chief Justice of the California Supreme Court of Justice from 20XX to 20XX. Gwong eventually left the Supreme Court of Justice, and campaigned for her first and successful election as Californian Governor. Gwong represents the Californian Democratic Party as of 20XX when she had assumed office in XX XX 20XX. Gwong has marked the first for a female to become the Governor, the first Asian-American, and the youngest to assume office for Californian leadership. After Gwong's graduation from Stanford University, or the Leland Stanford Junior University, Law School, she had become a duo of a corporate lawyer and a civil litigation lawyer. Eventually, Ava had made her name as one of the top lawyers in the whole of Northern California for five years. Later, Ava had applied for a job in California Supreme Court of Justice. Appointed by former Californian Governor, León Kruger, Ava was positioned to the Chief Justice. Through her term, she has handed some notable cases, such as Brighmn v. Northern California Chinese Heath Association, where the Court had ruled that health officials were responsible for those individuals threatened from bodily harms by a patient, Kleinners v. Thermo Fisher Scientific, where the Court had imposed market share liability on distributors of fungible hazardous products, Escola v. Coca-Cola Bottling Co., where the Court suggested disposal of legal fictions, such as warranties and impose strict liability for defective products as a matter of public policy, Flannel v. Anakumar, where the Court had imposed new authority and challenged the separation of powers in California, and many more cases. Under the notable cases, Gwong has been known through the Californian media, and popular amongst her Court rulings, and orders. This has made Gwong being commonly referred to as the "Iron Gong," from her powerful and supremitive rulings. After her resignation of the Supreme Court, Gwong had campaigned for her first run as the Governor of California. Gwong surprisingly won the majority of votes from her enthusiasm and passion for her goals. In addition, she was most noted for her immense branching efforts into the young society. She said, "I believe that the most important is to create a connection between our kids and our governmental goals. After all, it was our children that were one of the leading causes that helped end separation, and create imaginative solutions with innovative products that help lead our future." Personal Life & Early Career Ava Gwong was born into a second genaration Asian-American immigrant family in the San Francisco Bay Area. Born and raised by her parents, Kai Kit Wong and Xiayi Fu-Gwong, Ava, and her twin, Victor Gwong, had a majority of their lives in intense educational pressure. Growing up in the rather wealthy area of Mission San Jose in Fremont, Ava Gwong had attented Mission Valley Elementary School, and then into William Hopkins Junior High School. Afterwards, Ava had attended one of California's most prestigious high schools, Mission San Jose High School. During Ava's time in her high school, she had been awarded for her high academic abilities, and was able to skip grade levels in her high school years. In addition, she had been a highly prestigious violinist, pianist, and even french horn player. Moreover, Ava also had the immense opportunity and privelege to work amongst the San Francisco City Council. As a result, with Ava's highly advanced academic skills, she had been able to graduate high school early at the age of 15. Eventually, Ava had applied and went into further schooling into Stanford University Law School, for a P.h.D. in political sciences for six years, and then applied for her own business as a dual corporate, and civil ligitation lawyer for five years. Afterwards, Ava had been appointed to the California Supreme Court of Justice. Ava Gwong's leadership is often regarded as the most interesting and most hippest leadership amongst time. Still fairly young, Ava is often seen in her young, fun, laughable and even humorous behavior throughout her leadership. In addition, she is also rembered for constantly bringing her pair of sunglasses around with her everywhere she goes. Category:DoTP Category:Dawn of Tomorrow Project Category:AU Category:American Union Category:Person Category:Boeing707 Category:DoTP 2.0